


The Demons Hides The Truth

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sebastian and Claude are just demons after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Claude are demons after all.<br/>A look into their view of the games they're playing with their masters.  From Grell's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons Hides The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is the same except Ciel was never turn into a demon.

     It's fascinating, really. Humans are so naive, so vulnerable, -and they live in agony throughout their life.

You have no idea how it feels like in Sebastian Michaelis's shoes, to play a loyal butler, a humble servant, while secretly plotting each and every possible move that his master might take. But he does make sure that his hands are clean. He was just following orders, and mind you, with his  _humble_ demon heart, he gave Ciel Phantomhive a second chance to have his revenge. 

In his demon eyes, Ciel Phantomhive is nothing but an interesting specimen, a mere child when the first time he met him, with desperation so deep he  _might've forgotten his faith in God._ And for real. 

Perhaps. But that doesn't matter now. 

 

     You see, there's a reason why Sebastian gave Ciel Phantomhive a second chance. 

In truth, the _owns_ the chessboard and letting Ciel think that he's the King. Anything for a nice supper. In truth, a demon cannot touch an innocent soul let alone consume it. And without his revenge, Ciel Phantomhive's soul is anything like he needs it to be. 

It's supposed to be soaked in anger and sin. 

 

     It's the same with how Claude see his master, Alois Trancy. Alois Trancy was just a lonely child. His heart was drowned in sadness and there's no one that ever helped him. Not even God. 

He was just a stray dog. Pathetic. 

 

After the death of both Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, however, both demons start to question whether the life they had with those poor souls have any meaning to them at all. Living as demons is much like living like psychopaths. They understands empathy but they don't have it in them. Both of these young earls have been naive, they wanted revenge rather than to continue with their own life. Even so, there's no other way. I used to think that Alois's life is much more pathetic but... 

...in the end, both Ciel and Alois had to either live with ghosts of sadness and loss chasing after them or die in the arms of a demon. But really, can you believe that all those people they've lost... Ciel's parents, and Alois's little brother Luca Macken... _they're all died in the hands of humans._ I would expect it to be a demon showing their true form, ravishing and shredding those bodies and burn them all right there in front of Ciel and Alois. But it's not the case. 

 

And can you really blame Sebastian and Claude ? It's so clear that it's in their nature to trick and destroy. Just like how it's in their nature for humans to betray one another. And then blame God for the aftermath that they caused. 

 

 

I've seen life. Lots of it. 

And let me tell you something, i can't imagine what kind of life that Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy will have if none of these awful things ever happened. Perhaps they will cross each other's path in one way or another. 

   

 


End file.
